Friendship Through Detention
by Handwritten
Summary: Prequel to 'Tickle Tag'. Roxas, as usual, is heading to after-school detention. But there's someone new there. Someone he didn't expect. A girl, who may be giving him a run for his money. Namixas prequel oneshot - AU.


**Friendship through Detention - Prequel to 'Tickle Tag'  
**_Oh vey. That title still bothers me.  
_By Handwritten

* * *

Roxas whistled loudly as he walked down the empty hallway, knowing there wouldn't be any teachers to reprimand him. Well - it's not like teachers would have been able to quiet his cheerful tune in the first place.

The sixteen-year-old was spinning a can of soda around in his long fingers, flipping the cold can up into the air before catching it a moment later. He shook the can at his side, before slipping it into his bag's side pocket. He stopped in front of the usual room - Detention. His entered loudly, his bold yet charming presence filling up every nick and crack. He caught the door-handle just before it slammed against the wall, and shut it quickly. He turned to face the room with a grin, even though he knew it would contain the supervisor and the odd student; Roxas was in detention most afternoons, so it had almost become normal for him. Almost.

He wasn't surprised to see yet another substitute teacher, looking a bit anxious as he crossed the room towards the man. The school was having more and more trouble finding people to take on the role of Detention Monitor, so they had moved onto the unaware substitutes. Roxas smiled, projecting only friendliness. The man visibly relaxed, and nodded curtly as Roxas handed him his yellow slip of paper. He jotted something down on a sheet of papers sitting in front of him, and gestured towards the empty desks.

"Take a seat, Sasaki."

"Thanks." Roxas said pleasantly, surveying the room in thought. There was only one other student - a girl - he noted, with some surprise. She almost looked out of place; her hair was pulled back into a slippery bun. Her clothes neat and clean, except for her jeans, which were splattered with random colors of paint. Roxas pretended to be debating where to sit (like there weren't twenty perfectly empty desks surrounding him), before heading down the aisle towards the girl. She didn't look up, but Roxas was nonplussed as he slid into the chair off to her right. She kept her gaze turned away from him, so he didn't even get a glimpse of her face, except for a sliver of piercing blue eyes. Her blond hair shone in the dim light coming through the dusty windows, and Roxas' gaze lingered on it's curling strands for a bit too long.

Roxas immediately gave a loud sigh, stretching his legs out so they rested against the legs of the chair in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling, pushing against the back of the seat with his feet. The chair and desk ahead of him moved forward, and a loud scraping noise ensued. The teacher had looked up in annoyance; and he grinned apologetically, but there was mischief glinting in his blue eyes.

"Oops." Roxas murmured, only staying still for another moment before leaning over to reach into his bag. He took the can out, setting it on his desk with a clunk. He played with the top, the condensation was cold beneath his fingers. The teacher frowned at him from across the room.

"No snacks in detention, Sasaki. You're only in here for an hour. You can have water if you're thirsty."

Said boy ignored him, picking at the tab of the can with his index finger. The teacher blustered.

"Sasaki! Put that away."

The girl finally beside him snapped out of her trance, looking up in time to see the teacher striding down the aisle towards Roxas, who set the can carefully on the corner of his desk. The man reached forward, picking it up. As he did, fizzy liquid shot out the now-open tab, drenching the man's face and part of his shirt. He spluttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Sorry, sir, it must have been knocked around in my bag quite a bit." Roxas said it in a way that really said he wasn't sorry in the _least_, but the teacher just mumbled something, then strode out of the room to go clean himself up.

_They never learn._ Roxas laughed to himself, turning to the girl. He was disappointed to see that she had turned back to the window. He scowled in her direction. "So. Why exactly are you in here, blondie?"

She finally turned towards him, and Roxas took in her blue eyes and fair complexion, waiting for an answer. She merely raised her eyebrows. "I got into an argument with my teacher." Her voice was just as lilting and mocking as his.

Roxas smirked. "Really? You don't look like the type, I must say."

"This is my first time in detention, if that's what you're trying to say." The girl's lips tightened in a hard line.

He faltered, not exactly sure how to respond to that. Which was unusual. "A-ahh." Was all he could manage.

"What about you? What 'type' are _you_, Sasaki?"

"Good question... Tell me when you figure it out." He said wryly. She nodded, not bothering to take his words to heart. They both fell silent, and Roxas felt oddly at unease. It was rare (very, rare, actually) that a girl got under his skin. Other then his mother, but that was only natural. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, attention once again drawn to her messy pants.

"Are you trying to set a trend or something?" He mumbled, jutting his chin at her pants. The girl's eyes also looked down at her pants, and she touched one of the splatters almost lovingly. Her fingers were delicately pale and slender.

"No. I had art today."

Roxas was surprised, and he didn't bother to hide it. But he spied the large art portfolio case leaning against the her desk, and squinted so he could read the name printed on a white square.

"Tanaka Nam...iné?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah. That's me."

"Oh. Uh. What did you argue with your teacher about?" He elaborated hastily.

"I would hardly call it 'arguing' - I just disagreed with her theory on a certain art piece, and she didn't like it." Naminé sighed, finally turning all the way towards Roxas. "Can I ask how often you pull that trick on the detention monitor?"

"...What trick?"

"You rigged the soda tab, obviously." She held up a hand jokingly as Roxas opened his mouth to protest. "Listen, Sasaki, I have two older brothers. I can spot a jinxed tab from a broken one. How much did you shake it before you were in here anyway?"

Roxas shrugged. "Fine, fine. You caught me there. I've been tossing it around since last period." He cleared his throat. "So how many detentions do you have to serve? Your teacher sounds like a real bitch."

"Today and tomorrow."

"Nice. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He mumbled as the monitor came back into the room. Naminé nodded, her lips curling into a half-smile. He only smirked in return, and fidgeted under the glare the teacher gave him. It was only when the man bent over to tie his shoe, that Roxas shuffled a bit in his spot.

Taking a scrap of paper out of his jacket pocket, Roxas scribbled something with the stub of a pencil. He crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it neatly into her lap. Naminé jumped slightly, but hardly paused before smoothing it out and reading the cramped handwriting of Roxas Sasaki.

'_By the way - you can call me Roxas.' _

She hastily wrote something in return, her cursive much more fluid then his. It curled like liquid across the page, and the tossed it back to Roxas another moment later. He read it under the dim light of the classroom, not knowing he would be treasuring this scrap of paper later on.

'_Only if you call me Naminé__.'_

Roxas looked up and met her eyes. "Done, Naminé." He said quietly, smiling. She grinned back, and a very precious friendship slowly began to form.

* * *

Blahblahblah. I love Roxas, and I would kill my cat for a real life version.  
Not really.  
Okay. Maybe. I don't know. But I don't even own a cat. So there.

I'm not making them so gentle and thoughtful and everything in this story. I'm going to make them have a very..._interesting _friendship.  
I'll start writing the time they fall asleep in the same bed. -nods- if you're confused, read 'Tickle Tag'.

Bleah. TICKLE TAG! XD


End file.
